


The Best Announcement, Like Ever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A timestamp to Our Big Fat Gay Wedding now called the "Gay Wedding Verse" - and is a series.Jordan makes an announcement... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Dad, Pop - I need to talk to you," Jordan said simply as he walked into their bedroom.

 

Jensen was sitting up in bed, back against the headboard, glasses perched on his nose, magazine in hand. Jared was lying down on his side watching Jensen.

 

"Ok son, what's up?" Jensen asked setting the magazine down on the bedside table and looking at him.

 

"Well - I thought that you two should know that I'm gay."

 

Jared sat up and looked at him, both men stared at their son. Blankly. "Um - ok. Uh, are-are you sure?" Jared asked him.

 

"Yes Dad, I'm positive. I kissed Cassandra McKnight, the prettiest girl at school, and then I kissed Mark Byers. I didn't like kissing Cassandra - it was like when I kiss Grandma, Memaw or Brie," he shrugged. "But when I kissed Mark..." he added, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks.

 

"What did Mark say when you kissed him?" Jensen asked, clearing his throat.

 

"Nothing. I asked him if I could kiss him to see if I was sure that I liked boys."

 

"And he let you?" Jared asked, brows furrowed.

 

"Obviously," Jordan answered, his tone condescending - as if Jared was the stupidest person on earth. When Jared raised his eyebrows, Jordan cleared his throat. "Sorry Dad...yes, he let me. He's a --well, he's a little older than me. And he's gay, so I figured that he wouldn't care."

 

All sorts of horrible things flashed through Jared and Jensen's mind. They both were not thrilled when the middle school merged with the high school, afraid that it would make their children grow up to fast - and now, they were frightened that some seventeen year old perv had touched their son.

 

"Exactly how much older is this boy than you?" Jared asked guarded, trying with all his might not to seem overzealous or upset - because the past had proven that when you reacted that way, Jordan would close up.

 

"He's fifteen, why?" Jordan asked turning his head to the side in a slight shake.

 

"Did he...uh," Jared said, swallowing hard. He looked over at Jensen and then back to Jordan, "do anything else?"

 

Jordan frowned and looked at his parents a moment, then it hit him exactly what Jared meant. "No!" he said, clearly embarrassed.

 

"Oh, ok," Jared nodded. "Have you, you know, ever..."

 

"Dad!" Jordan said at the same time Jensen said "Jay." Although in different levels of exasperation.

 

"What?" Jared asked. "If he's having sex, he needs..."

 

"Jared, do you remember what happened the last time sex was brought up in front of the kids?" Jensen asked as Jordan sprinted from their bedroom, both men jumping slightly when Jordan slammed his bedroom door.

 

Jared growled out a sigh, and flopped back on the bed. "He's a baby Jen..."

 

"He's a horny thirteen year old boy Jared. You remember what it was like. Hell, the other day I thought I was going to have to piss outside. Jordan was in the hall bathroom, Michael was in ours and Brianna was in the one downstairs. I think those two boys are going for the gold in jacking off!"

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Shut up!"

 

Jensen barked out a loud laugh, "Jay, you remember what it was like being that young. Don't sit there and tell me that you didn't jack off two or three times a day when you were their age!"

 

"I just don't want to thing about it. They're my babies Jen. They can't grow up."

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, but there's nothing that we can do to stop it, or else Brianna would still be the little girl that always wanted to sit on my lap, not this pre-pubescent girl that worries about make-up and spending time with her friends."

 

"Ok Mr. Logical...what are you gonna do when Brianna and Lexi gets a boyfriend and they want to have sex?"

 

"Oh, well that is totally different. You see, the girls are not allowed to have sex. _Ever_ ," Jensen said with a chuckle.

 

Jared matched his husbands chuckle and situated himself to where his head was in Jensen's lap. "Oh god Jen, when did it happen? When did our kids go from being those little monsters that wanted to cuddle with us - to boyfriends and girlfriends, sex, hardon's and all this shit?"

 

Jensen carded his fingers through Jared's hair lovingly, "I don't know," he answered in a whisper. "But what I do know is that I think that it's time to have a better sex talk than the last time."

 

Jared laughed, "I think that maybe you'll handle the boys better, and when it comes time to have 'the talk'," Jared said air quoting the last word, "I'll talk to Brie and Lexi..."

 

"We'll have to do it together Jay, just like everything else we've done since we met."

 

"I'm not a prude..."

 

Jensen threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh, "You can say that again."

 

Jared only smiled, "Why do I find it so hard to talk to them about sex?"

 

"Cause it means they're growing up, and we both..."

 

"Dad?" Jordan said from the doorway.

 

Jared sat up, "Yeah?" he said motioning him into the room.

 

Jordan walked forward and sat down on the end of the bed facing his parents. "What's it like?"

 

Jared swallowed...oh God...he thought.

 

"What? Sex?" he said in an almost squeak.

 

Jordan nodded. "I mean - I know...I already know what to do, but it doesn't - " he said shaking his head.

 

Jensen cleared his throat. "Is there someone that you like? Someone that's asking you to have sex?"

 

Jordan shook his head, "No. I just wanna know."

 

"Ok," Jensen said. "What exactly do you want to know?"

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

"Yeah, at first. But once you're with a lover, you learn how to make it _not_ hurt."

 

Jordan swallowed. He chanced a look at Jared - he looked like he was going to pass out. "Dad?"

 

"Uh - yeah, it just..." Jared said shaking his head from side to side, "takes time."

 

"Uh...last time -" Jordan said, referring to the disastrous time Michael asked Jared for condoms and he'd almost had an aneurysm, "Dad said that sex was something people only did to have a baby and walked out of the room - "

 

Jensen chuckled.

 

"And Brianna asked how she got out of Pop's penis..."

 

Jensen laughed even harder.

 

"And you came back in and gave us all those booklets..."

 

"Ok, ok - stop!" Jared said. "I know that I didn't handle it very good last time. And I'm sorry. I promise that I won't give you anymore stupid books about sex or tell you to look at porn on the internet. Ok?"

 

Jordan nodded.

 

"I just...I just freaked out because you, Mikey and your sisters - you're all my babies and I don't want you to grow up just yet."

 

Jordan snorted, "I don't think you can stop it dad."

 

"Daddy? DD? What's going on?" Brianna asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes with one hand as the other grasped Lexi's.

 

"We're just talking to Jordan, Princess," Jensen answered.

 

Brianna walked forward, letting go of Lexi's hand, Lexi heading around to Jared's side of the bed, Brianna to Jensen's.

 

Jared picked Lexi up and put her on the bed between them, as Brianna crawled up on Jensen's side, lying down beside him. Jensen leaned his head and kissed both of his daughters heads.

 

Not long after, Michael joined them, sitting on the other end of the bed beside his brother, "What's going on?"

 

Jensen looked at Jared, neither answering.

 

Jordan looked at his sisters, then his brother, "Oh nothing, I just made the best announcement, like ever..."

 

~end


End file.
